User blog:OonaxNonners/Guppies x Guppies
As I said in Chapter 16 of my fanfic,I will post Chapters 16 to the final Chapter on here due to people that might not be able to view it on Fanfiction.net and what not. Here is the fanfic: Guppies x Guppies. ' Chapter 16: The New School They were... here. And the school was... huge. They all stared at in awe. 'Are you sure this is the right school?" Molly asked in shock. The prinicpal nodded, and motioned for them to enter the school. "We've been in here for like, five seconds, and I already like this school!" Deema excalimed in her usual hyper voice. Everyone else just nodded, still in awe of how huge the hallway was. They all followed Principal Scaleson into her office. "Okay," Mrs. Scaleson said solemnly, "You will all get your schedules on Monday, your real first day of school." They all nodded. "My student assistant Nora," Mrs. Scaleson's head motioned towarss the short girl standing next to her, who they didn't even notice, "Will show you all your rooms.". They nodded again. "Any questions?" Mrs. Scaleson asked, eyeing all six of them. They all shook their heads, for they did not want to be there any longer than they had to. "Come on then!" Nora said in a high pitched, energetic voice, in which they were all expecting her to be a down-to-earth person, for she worked for the Principal. After they all got situated, they noticed something. They were all sharing a room with their indiviual parter. Molly x Gil. Deema x Goby. And Oona x Nonny - which didn't happen yet. They didn't really know how to react. "How do you guys like it so far?" Molly asked her friends, too busy dealing with her suitcase. "I love it here!" Deema nearly shouted, but the rest weren't so excited. "It's... Okay..." Oona replied. "Well we haven't been here long," Molly replied, "Maybe after our first week of school, we can be able to decide how we like it here.". "Your sister went here right?" Goby asked Molly. She nodded, still fussing with her suitcase. "How did she like it here?' He asked. "Well.. She thought it was alright. She said the school is not really strict. But the students have limited outside of school activity. That was her only pet peeve. Oh, and all the work." Molly answered. "Well, I'm not too fond about alot of work." Gil said. "Yeah, we know." Deema said with a laugh, and Oona giggled as well. Gil just glanced at the two friends, then laughed as well. "It is nice to see you all bonding," A voice said, "but sadly I have to break that up. "Oh," Deema replied, "''You." Chapter 17: An Old Rival "Oh," Deema said, "You.". Everyone sat in shock, especially Oona. They couldn't believe she was here. "Kanami," Oona said in disbelief, "Wha- Why- How? Why are you hear?". She could barely talk right! She hasn't seen Kanami in years! Kanami Asura was Oona's cousin. One time in 4th grade, when Kanami came over to visit Oona's family, she basically tore the friends apart. They do not want to go back to that time again, nor would they want to be actually looking at Kanami right now. She was bad news to the six friends. And everyone around them. "So Oona," Kanami says suspiciously, "I heard that you got Auntie arrested.". Oona felt the rays of evil beaming down on her. Why, Why did Kanami have to be her cousin? Why of all people? WHY? "She was arrested for a good reason." Oona said, sticking up for herself. If there was one thing Oona wanted to talk about, it was not her mom. "Like what? So she hit you a few times-" "It was not a few times. And it was not just hitting." Oona cut her off, making a few angry steps towards her cousin. "Oh Boo Hoo. She didn't give you any attention. You know, people have to go through worse." Kanami said in that smart voice that everyone hated. Including her own parents. "Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this right now." Nonny said, trying to be the peacemaker and pulling Oona back.Her friends knew that if Nonny did not hold her back, Kanami would be dead right now. "What are you doing here anyways?" Molly snapped. "Oh," Kanami said with a fake innocent angel smile, "I was just looking for Oona and Nonny. Since I share a room with them now.". Kanami looked at the two friends with an evil smirk. "Haha, very funny, now tell us why you are really hear." Oona said. She just couldn't believe that Mrs. Scaleson would give them a room with her. Or even let her in to the school. "Oh no Oony," Kanami said, mocking Oona's nickname, "I am serious. Look.". Kanami showed the friends her room assignment paper, and it infact did say "Room 204, Nonny Pirruccello and Oona Shaskan". Oona wanted to die right away. "You requested that room, didn't you?" Molly asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Kanami said innocently. "Your such a little brat," Oona yelled at her, "You always want to ruin someone else's life just to make your own life better!". "Oony, come on. No need to get snappy with your family." Kanami said, once again in her smart voice. "You are not my family." Oona snapped, and stormed out of Molly and Gil's dorm. All the others looked after her, surprising to see Oona snap like that. Eventually, Nonny followed her. "Why do you do that to hear," Goby said wearily, "She's your cousin.". "Yeah, but I like ruining her life. Not to mention the fact that she is an obnoxious snob." Kanami said twerling her hair. "I wouldn't be talking about 'obnxious snob' if I were you." Molly muttered under her breath, and everyone in the room laughed. Except for Kanami. She felt slightly offended. "Me? An obnoxious snob? Yeah right." Kanami said obnoxiously. "What do you think you are," Deema replied, "Sweet and kind?". Kanami looked furious now, watching the others laugh at Deema's stupid comment. "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," Kanami replied evily, "I split you guys up then, and I can split you up again.". And with that, Kanami exited Molly and Gil's dorm. In the meanwhile, Oona and Nonny were talking. "I just hate her," Oona said, "She always has to find a way to ruin my life.". Nonny just nodded. He would say something to make her feel better, but he just couldn't. She knew that anyways. "Why does she have to bring up my mom? She knows that my mom did not just give me a 'few hits' every now and them. She abused me every second of the day and neglected me!" Nonny was surprised to see Oona showing so much anger. He would never expect that out of her. He had to say something. "That is just the way people like Kanami act." Nonny said. "She is just like a Japanese version of Avery." Oona said angrily nder her breath. Nonny cringed at the sound of Avery's name. He was actually expecting Avery to be standing at that door rather than Kanami. "Some people just like seeing other people's misery I guess." Nonny suggested. "You got that right." It was the sound of Kanami's voice, as she enetered the dorm. The two friends just glared at Kanami. "Wow, I feel so welcome." Kanami said sarcastically. "Well you are not welcome." Oona replied, and went off to her room. "Sheesh, What's wrong with her," Kanami asked with a laugh, "Did her period come early?". Nonny had to blush at this. He was not expecting Kanami to bring up the... Female cycle. "Oh Nonny," Kanami said mockingly, "You don't have to blush. I know you like me, but the feelings are not returned.". This got Nonny mad. He liked Oona ''not ''her cousin. "I do '''not '''like you." Nonny said coldly, and walked off to his own room. "We'll see about that Nonners." Kanami said to herself. Chapter 18: A Lovely Day, Just You and Me. Oona and Nonny were in their dorm, alone and bored. Kanami had ran off with one of these "guy cliques" she had just met, she they were steered clear of Kanami for the day. Which was a relief to the duo. But that did not help their boredness one bit. "You know what I noticed," Oona said, causing Nonny to look up from his book, "Things are so much more lively when you have someone to fight with all the time.". Nonny just nodded. Eversince Kanami moved into their dorm, the two cousins had been arguing non stop. Then Nonny would have to break things up before stuff got serious. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to leave the girls in the dorm alone for atleast 5 seconds. Kanami was just that annoying. "I am bored," Oona said, climbing onto the couch Nonny was sitting on, "What do you want to do?". Nonny didn't know how to reply to that. Not because he was acting all shy, but more of because he had no good ideas. The only people they basically knew on the campus were Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Kanami (of course), Nora and this technology freak named Sean. "Ooh I know," Oona interrupted his thoughts, "We should go to the park!". The park? He had been to the park with his friends before, which was not very far from the campus, but never alone. With Oona. Who basically thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Well, he didn't have direct proof of that statement. He just felt it. Nonny didn't know what else to say, so he just nodded. "Great!" Oona excalimed, giving the shy boy a hug, leaving him there to blush while she left to go get ready. What if she did like him after all? Nonny and Oona just settled for walking in the park. "Wow," Oona said barely above a whisper, "It's more beautiful than I thought.". "Just like you.." Nonny said, not even knowing he said it. Then, he caught it. He looked over at Oona, who was blushing intensely. "Wow... um thanks," Oona replied shyly, "It's nice to know you feel that way about me.". Stupid! Why would she say that? For the first time in her life, she actually believed she was stupid. The rest of the walk was in awkward silence. Just like how it always was with them. Why can't I just be open with him, Oona thought. It wasn't that hard. Was it? Well, it kind've was. It is hard confessing to someone who is partially mute and was a "step brother" to you for a few months. Hey, how would you feel if you were in that type of situation? Oona took a deep breath, causing the boy to finally look over to her. "You know what," Oona said, "Tag. You're it.". This was always how the Bubble Guppies played with each other. Just bring up random games at random moments. This was their style. Nonny made a smirk, one of those very rare smirks that no one really saw most of the time. He then ran after the small girl. Both of them were now laughing, as Nonny attempted to catch Oona. He never really had that much fun before. And for it to be with his crush. This definately had to be one of his good days. He wasn't able to get much fun with the new school, living far from home, and Kanami. He couldn't help but smile widely at this. The widest he ever smiled. The happiest he had ever been. Over a simple game of tag. But it was more than that to the duo. It was things like this that kept their friendship still going. It was things like this that motivated Oona to stay by his side and never leave it. It was moments like this that the two friends enjoyed together. It was moments like these that made the two realize their feelings for each other. Suddenly, Nonny was gaining spead on Oona. This was his chance. He finally jumped on Oona, and the duo went rolling around in the grass. Once they stopped, they just looked at each other. This was literally the closest the two had ever been. Nonny finally noticed that he was still holding onto her, but he couldn't seem to let go. As if he couldn't live without her. Well, maybe he couldn't. Oona ran a finger through his hair. God, it was really soft! Then she just hugged him. "Nonny," Oona finally said, burying her face in his shoulder, "I have really liked you for a while now. I just... couldn't confess. Not with all the current events in my life, you know? But I really care about you. I am serious.y I'd do anything for you.". Nonny just blushed in amazement. So the feelings were returned. Suddenly, their faces connected. They barely had any space between them left. Then, well, you know what happened. They kissed! Little did they know, someone was watching them from afar. "This is going to be easy," the person said, "Operation Breakup is a go!". Yup. People are just that sick and twisted to ruin such a lovely and fresh relationship. But, who? Chapter 19: TBA '''Content not Available. Category:Blog posts